oscuridad
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: pensamientos de sasuke antes de su muerte. pero habrá aún una esperanza?


**Oscuridad...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos

0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Único**

0o0o0o0

Oscuridad, eso es todo lo que me rodea...

"ódiame"

Frío, lo que alberga mi alma. Soledad, el destino de mi vida...

"ódiame"

Venganza... mi razón de vivir...

"ódiame, y hazte fuerte"

Esas cuatro cosas son las que me describirían. Pero aún falta una cosa por mencionar... tristeza. Y todas esas cosas producidas por una sola persona. La persona que arruinó la vida que de niño tanto amaba...

Itachi – susurró entre el silencio, no existe otra voz mas que la mía entre esta inmensidad. Mi alma y corazón permanecen congelados... pronto... pronto esta miserable vida está por extinguirse...

Cierro los ojos, solo viendo mas oscuridad... aquella que mancha mi alma y veo en que he desperdiciado mi vida...

matar a Itachi – pienso aún con los ojos cerrados. Por lograr eso... por lograrlo traicioné a mi villa, a las personas que confiaban en mí, mis amigos, a la única persona que me amaba... soy tan ruin como mi hermano...

me sigues amando?? –

"gracias"

Y ahora que lo pienso, por cumplir una meta que solo iba a satisfacer el mísero deseo de Itachi abandoné todo aquello que quería. Hasta dejé de lado mi otra meta...

"voy a restaurar mi clan"

"no te vallas... te amo"

"gracias"

Perdí la oportunidad de hacer renacer mi clan, ahora se extinguirá con mi muerte... ya nada importa, nada queda. Pero tan solo me hubiera gustado decirle aquella vez una cosa más a Sakura...

Para mi ella es una molestia...

Me molesta su sonrisa, sus juegos infantiles... porque quiero que comparte esa alegría conmigo... y ser el único en robar un beso de sus labios.

Me molesta su furia y su fuerza sobrehumana... porque quiero ser yo quien la defienda, aunque no lo necesite.

Me molesta su mirada sobre mí... porque no puedo dejar de verla

Me molesta toda ella, su alegría, su mirada, su sonrisa, su ternura... porque no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza un solo memento... y aún me molesta en el momento de mi muerte... me molesta el estar arrepentido de no habérselo dicho...

te amo –

ya no queda tiempo... –

0o0o0o0o0o0

La escena era aterradora... hombres muertos, sangre derramada, expresiones de furia, dolor, tristeza.

Juntos dos cuerpos, uno muerto, el otro moribundo. Los dos de rasgos semejantes... aparentemente parientes.

Todo aquello presenciado por los ojos llorosos de una chica de cortos cabellos rosados y mirada de jade...

sasuke!!! – escuchó el chico a lo lejos...

" ya estoy alucinando" –

No me dejes ahora que te encontré. Lucha, volvamos a la aldea, no dejes que tu clan muera... yo quiero formarlo contigo... por favor... – lloraba la chica abrazando el cuerpo de Sasuke y con una mano trataba de durar las heridas...

0o0o0o0o0o0

sasuke... sasuke... –

quien me llama??? –

no me dejes!!! –

porque lloras??? –

lucha –

para que??? –

volvamos juntos a la aldea –

nadie me espera... –

no dejes que tu clan muera –

se que nadie lo haría ahora a mi lado –

yo quiero formarlo contigo –

quien eres??? –

hazlo por las personas que te aprecian... hazlo porque te amo Sasuke-kun –

SA... SA... Sakura –

Y una pequeña luz iluminó toda aquella oscuridad..

0o0o0o0o0o0

SA... SA... sakura – susurró el chico antes de abrir los ojos, algo atontado aún por la intensa luz que iluminaba la habitación.

Todo lo que veía era blanco... las paredes, la cama, la mesa de al lado, pero había una pequeña mata rosada esparcida cerca de su mano... aquellos ojos jade estaban cerrados y sus mejillas tenían un rastro de lágrimas.

gracias – susurró el al verla a su lado

Sasuke-kun – dijo extrañada y al abrir los ojos por completo se encontró con un par de ojos azabaches.

Sasuke-kun!!!!! – lo abrazo – Sasuke-kun –

Molesta –

Lo se – dijo mirándolo a la cara – pero así me amas – y lo beso. El ante su sorpresa en un principio no correspondió, pero después la abrazó intensificándolo.

Flash back...

No me dejes ahora que te encontré. Lucha, volvamos a la aldea, no dejes que tu clan muera... yo quiero formarlo contigo... por favor... – lloraba la chica abrazando el cuerpo de Sasuke y con una mano trataba de durar las heridas...

Te amo... Sakura – lo escuchó mencionar entes de caer inconciente otra vez...

Fin del flash back...

El beso se rompió justo después de que Sasuke recordara el porque ella lo había iniciado...

que te amo??? –

me lo vas a negar – le dijo ella

tu me amas??? –

crees que te besaría si no lo hiciera??? –

en verdad quieres rehacer mi clan a mi lado??? –

no lo hubiera dicho si no lo quisiera –

quieres ser mi esposa??? –

no quiero vivir de otra manera –

Fin...

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!...** LECTORES!!!... aquí otra vez yo... jajaja... espero que les gustara... la verdad es que quería dejar morir a Sasuke y que todo terminara, pero noooo... una amiga llega y me dice que haga un final feliz... y aquí esta el resultado de una mañana de aburrimiento total en la escuela...

Espero que por lo menos les gustara, así que espero reviews...

Sin mas que decirles me despido...

Atte: Tommy


End file.
